The present invention relates to steering wheel locking mechanisms, and in particular relates to a mechanism for selectively releasing and engaging a steering shaft assembly by operating an actuating block of an engaging block assembly. During releasing or engaging the engaging block assembly with the steering shaft assembly, the engaging block assembly is slidable longitudinally within the steering shaft assembly between an upper limit position and a lower limit position. A lock assembly is releasably secured to the top of the engaging block assembly and moves therewith.
A kind of steering wheel locking mechanism has been disclosed in the application Ser. No. 224,386 filed July 26, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,580 by the same applicant. In the cited application, turning a key moves an annular bolt laterally to confine a longitudinal movement between the steering wheel and the steering shaft so that engagement (disengagement) of the steering wheel with (from) the steering shaft is achieved.
A steering wheel releasing and engaging mechanism according to this invention utilizes a plurality of guiding balls and engaging balls to facilitate the engagement or disengagement of the engaging block assembly and the steering wheel assembly.